


Naughty Excuses

by SweetLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Bruises, Closet Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam, French Kissing, Giggly and cute Niall, High School, Innocent Niall, Liam is being a little shit and leaves Niall wanting more, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sub Niall, Top Liam, blowjob, cumeating, kinky sex in the janitor's closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoving/pseuds/SweetLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how exhausting finals can be, and we all know how much sex helps to relief that tension. That's why Liam takes things into his own hands, and fucks giggly and innocent Niall in the dark of the janitor's closet. Niall likes to call Liam daddy and be his good boy. Rough sex is what helps both to loosen up and forget about the stress for at least a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Excuses

Niall stared straight into Liam’s eyes, gulping quietly as he noticed Liam’s tightly clenched fists on his sides and his knuckles turning white.  
“Niall, can I talk to you?” Liam sneered taking a glance at Zayn. Although it sounded like a question, Niall knew that it was a demand and he nodded quickly. Liam turned on his heels and stormed out of the washroom, Niall following swiftly after him leaving a confused Zayn behind them.  
“Wonder what’s got Payno so fucking worked up”, Zayn mumbled to himself, then shrugged it off and walked over to a urinal, unzipping his skinny black jeans. He didn’t like getting too involved in other people’s shit.  
Niall’s POV  
I had no idea what was up with Liam, he probably beat up another Jock but then where was he leading me? I had to almost jog to keep up with Liam’s long strides and with every passing second, my worry was growing. Liam’s anger was popular all over the high school and people tried to stay out of his way as much as they could, but occasionally an idiot would think it smart to mess with him. According to Liam, I being his boyfriend was the only one who could calm him down which made me quite giddy but today he wasn’t even letting me do that. I collided into something hard and was brought out of my thoughts, jumping slightly. I realized Liam had come to a halt and was looking around when I had walked into his hard, muscular back.  
“Baby, talk to me please”, I begged as he breathed raggedly and suddenly he grabbed my wrist, opening a door next to us. His touch sent a tingle up my skin, just like it always did and I let him as he pulled me into the janitor’s closet. The place reeked of dampness mixed with the smell of cleaning supplies, not the best scent but Liam’s cologne was clouding my senses and I didn’t even notice as I was pushed back against the wall with Liam’s strong masculine hands on my waist. I looked up to see a smirk spreading on Liam’s face before he crashed his rosy and slightly chapped lips down into mine and a soft groan escaped my lips in surprise and confusion, my lips instinctively moving in perfect sync with his, my hands finding their way up into his hair pulling him closer.  
Author’s POV  
Their lips molded together in a heated kiss, Liam took the opportunity to push his tongue into Niall’s mouth as he parted his lips in a mix of a gasp and a groan. Liam squeezed his hips tightly, pushing his own crotch against the blonde boy’s in the process as Niall gave small tugs to his soon to be messy hair.  
“Baby, tell me what’s the matter?” Niall managed to utter the words into Liam’s mouth, or more like moan. The bulge in his pants was growing with every passing second; he was so damn turned on. He would usually be embarrassed by how quick his body reacts to Liam’s touch but he couldn’t be blamed, he just wanted more and more of Liam’s massive cock and it had been a week since he got well fucked due to their shitty exams and graduation. He desperately bucked his hips forward for some friction on his erection and gasped closing his eyes when he realized Liam was already throbbing in his tight jeans with both lust and need.  
“What’s the matter? It’s been more than a fucking week since the last time I fucked you Ni, and the shitty ass exams are fucking with my head I need a relief. I need you.” Liam growled as Niall’s heart fluttered at his straightforward, dirty words. He would be blushing if he already wasn’t red enough with the growing heat between them. Liam pulled away slightly from the kiss, his dilated brown eyes scanning down Niall’s lean body, his eyes stopping as he took notice of Niall’s erection. Niall bit his lip watching the wide smirk that spread on the rather horny lad’s face, turning even redder if that was even possible and looked into Liam’s eyes innocently as he grabbed the back of his neck pulling his head down for their lips to meet in another messy kiss. Liam responded instantly, forcing his tongue into Niall’s warm mouth and rubbed their tongues together, letting out throaty moans of desire. It was too hot in that small confined place, their clothes obviously had to go now and Liam was both amused and insanely aroused at the fact that Niall was being so obedient, ready to take his cock in this closet where they could easily be caught. His innocence was such a big turn on to Liam because he knew on the inside Niall’s needy ass wanted to be shagged over and over, and he would gladly do that. He just couldn’t get enough of him, and now he was desperate; it had been way too long for his cock’s satisfaction. His hands trailed up Niall’s shirt, caressing his sides frantically to feel his creamy skin under his fingers. He moved his already swollen lips away from Niall’s and began to leave a trail of wet kisses along his smooth jaw. He grabbed the hem of Niall’s plain white t-shirt and pulled it up, stepping back just a bit to take a good look at the boy’s body and cussed under his breath. Niall stared wildly at Liam, whining at the momentarily loss of contact which caused Liam to chuckle dryly as he tossed his shirt somewhere in the darkness, pulling his off his head not wasting any time.  
“Your ass is so needy already huh? Tell me what you want from me baby”, Liam rasped out lowly as he moved his lips down Niall’s warm neck, his teeth nipping teasingly. He held Niall firmly in place and started to slide his hard on against the other boy’s crotch up and down, rubbing their hard cocks together creating friction which earned a needy moan from both of them.  
“I want you to fuck me daddy”, Niall breathed out, his hands roaming Liam’s back greedily trying to feel his muscles under his palms.  
“No Niall, tell me exactly what you fucking want or I will go wank and get off myself”, Liam hissed in a strained voice, knowing he would never be able to do that anyway; not when he could practically see the building lust in those blue eyes that he fucking loved. He bit down on Niall’s sweet spot, flicked and swirled his tongue around it briefly. He heard Niall moan and pulled teasingly away to get his point across.  
“Fuck me please daddy, put your big cock inside of me and make me cum for you over and over. Please take me; I’m yours forever and always daddy.” Niall begged as he stared into the wild brown eyes not willing to take any chances of Liam just leaving him there and bucked his hips again to show him how much he wanted him.  
Liam’s eyes widened at the words he heard from his innocent boyfriend’s mouth and fuck that was all he needed; to hear that Niall wanted this just as badly as him. He needed to relieve both of them now without wasting another minute, so he got right on the joyful task.  
Within the next few seconds, Liam’s pants were pooling down at his ankles along with his boxers which caused his already throbbing cock to slap up against his stomach, earning a greedy whimper from Niall. They have had sex many times before, Liam would even fuck him twice on days when there wasn’t much school work which Niall absurdly cared too much about; but just like every other time he lays his eyes on Liam thick manhood, he is just as surprised as their first time. It was far too big for his tight asshole, and that’s what got him screaming Liam’s name within minutes. To sum it up, he fucking loved how it ripped his ass in two.  
“Pants off, Niall”, Liam ordered in a low, almost threatening voice and Niall quickly snapped out of his thoughts, unbuttoning his blue jeans clumsily. His thoughts went wild and he moaned quietly when Liam brought his skilled lips back against his neck. He sponged impatient kisses down his creamy skin, attaching his lips to Niall’s collarbone as he began to suck harshly on it. He was adamant to bruise it; he brought his tongue out and swirled it around the already darkening spot as Niall pushed both his pants and boxers down to his knees, kicking his shoes off before taking them off all the way using his feet. He hissed as his rising boner came in contact with Liam’s hip and pushed it against him boldly. His hands moved ahead to take a hold of the brown haired boy’s erection as he met his eyes, starting to pump it.  
“Oh fuck”, Liam cussed as he glanced down at Niall’s small fingers wrapped around his cock and fluttered his eyes close, rocking his hips into the warm hand. Niall was rather joyful at his reaction, and he wanted to please him more. Just like Li pleased him every chance he got. He jerked his wrist stroking his length with his thumb, biting down on his swollen bottom lip. He mustered all the strength he could, rubbing his tip in circles.  
“Daddy, can I?” he couldn’t say the word blowjob, that would be too embarrassing so he just glanced down at Liam’s dick then up into his wild eyes hoping he would get what he means. Liam looked at him amused, a sly smirk spreading on his face as he reached his hand behind a breathless Niall and gave his bare ass a tight squeeze. Fuck how much he loved that ass, and right now he was crazily waiting to feel the warmth. He wanted to distract Niall from all the school stress and cum for him.  
“You wanna suck my cock?” He smirked taking a step back so Niall wasn’t pressed against the wall anymore and Niall quickly nodded, his cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.  
Liam’s POV  
I muttered some profanities under my breath as my shy yet fucking dirty boyfriend got down on his knees in front of me and tightened his grip around my base, bringing his tongue out to flick it on my tip. Holy fuck. He was being a fucking tease and I liked it way too much, which was the bad part because it made my cock throb painfully.  
“Fucking take it in your mouth, you whore”, I growled taking a fistful of Niall’s feathery hair in my hand tightly and forcing my cock through his parted lips. I knew he fucking loved being dominated like this and god I almost fucking whimpered when he looked up at me with those damned blue eyes, batting his long eyelashes. He was a kinky slut, no matter how much of a-goodie-two-shoes he was to everyone else. I moaned as he began to bob his head back and forth, tightening his lips around me as he jacked off my base with his hand around it tightly. I give his hair a hard tug as I greedily started thrusting into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He gagged and his eyes were starting to tear up nonetheless he started to fucking suck me faster as heavy sighs fell off my lips. I fluttered my eyes close, just relishing the warmth of his wet mouth and kept fucking it rocking my hips. I was fucking getting close so I opened my eyes as I heard another gagging sound emanating from Niall’s throat and pull him up with a tight grip around his hair. It was hard to not fucking lose my shit when his lips were so swollen and within the next instant I had picked Niall up by hooking my hands under his thighs.  
Author’s POV  
Liam’s sudden move caused Niall’s back to roughly hit the wall behind him, he probably would’ve gotten a concussion had it been his head but he wouldn’t have minded. He couldn’t think straight and just wanted Liam inside of him. Liam leaned some of his weight on Niall, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly so he would safely stay pressed between his torso and the wall. Niall instantly tangled his hands up in Liam’s perfectly gelled hair, his fingers tugging harshly at the roots of it. Liam growled spitting on his hand before biting down on Niall’s shoulder, taking some of his skin between his teeth and nibbling harshly on it.  
“I’m going to fucking bruise you,” Liam mumbled hungrily as Niall whimpered, tilting his head to a side to give him more access. He wrapped his own hand around his hard dick and rubbed his spit on it to make it easier to slide in. Next he nudged the head of his dick up on Niall’s rim, wrapping an arm around his petit waist strongly as he slowly slid into his tight fucking asshole. Fuck. They both moaned lowly in unison, Niall’s eyes closing in pain as Liam stared at his face cussing, giving him a second to adapt. That was all he was going to get because the next thing Niall knew Liam’s big cock was shoved all the way up in his asshole. He had to bite down on his lip to keep from screaming out loud, his fingers gripping Liam’s hair as if his life depended on it. It was an unpleasant feeling, painful would be the right word but Niall didn’t let it show on his face. Liam didn’t even try to soften the blow though as he instantly began to rock his hips, slowly at first but picking up the pace with every thrust he made into Niall’s ass.  
“Fuck your fucking tight asshole. You like this, huh?” He moaned throatily through gritted teeth, keeping his face an inch from Niall’s flushed one so he could watch every expression of his. He was now roughly pounding in and out of Niall, selfishly going deeper with every thrust. Niall nodded frantically, unable to form a proper word. Once he gained some composure, he wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck slowly starting to bounce down on his dick to meet his thrusts. He opened his eyes to a panting Liam and moaned loudly as he felt Liam’s dick press into his prostate. Liam looked so good, his muscles taut as he rolled his hips back and forth roughly. They were both nearing the edge and Liam knew he had found Niall’s spot so he deliberately hit it over and over, letting out low groans of pleasure. He loved just how fucking tight and warm Niall’s ass was, yet it stretched out just right for him to fuck him senseless. Niall was already so close; he knew he would be squirting up all over Liam’s hard muscled chest. He chewed on his bottom harshly to muffle his screams as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched around Liam’s length inside him. Liam cussed loudly feeling Niall tighten around him, and watched his boyfriend throw his head back wildly, moaning Liam’s name. That look on Niall’s face was just too much for him. He dug his nails into Niall’s unmarked waist as he felt his dick twitch inside of him and with another rough thrust he released into him. He chanted “fuckfuckfuck” as he increased his pace even more to ride off his high, panting. Niall felt Liam’s warm juice fill him up and within a few seconds, just like he had guessed, he squirted all over Liam’s chest. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, whimpering as he scratched his nails deeply down Liam’s back. They both got off the high with Liam slamming into him mercilessly and Niall rocking his hips down on him. Their united moans filled the small dark place, their chests rising and falling heavily in sync.  
Liam slowed down as Niall opened his eyes shyly to stare at the creamy mess on his lover’s chest which caused Liam to grin breathlessly. Liam leaned his head against Niall’s bruised shoulder, taking heavy breaths and closed his eyes as he pulled out of him unwillingly, both of them hissing at the empty feeling. He wanted to feel more of him but he would do it properly once he got home and Niall won’t be able to say no after today. They both were a panting mess so they stayed like that for a few moments when suddenly a loud shrill interrupted their intimacy.  
“Oh fuck it’s the next block” Liam muttered groaning as he pulled away to look into Niall’s eyes, running his tongue over his swollen lips slightly. Niall giggled quietly, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Liam’s wet lips but Liam had different intentions. He put Niall down on his feet and quickly turned him around so his front was pressed into the wall. Niall gasped surprised, feeling the cold wall against his skin when he felt Liam’s hand grab his ass cheeks tightly. He turned his head slightly and saw Liam down on his knees, pushing his ass back further towards Liam’s face. Liam was staring at his own cum dripping out of Niall’s wide open asshole and Niall fluttered his eyes close as he felt Liam’s tongue press against his stinging rim. Fuck.  
“I’m gonna clean you up you slut, it’s a reward for doing so well”, Liam mumbled slowly, his voice still laced with lust as he nudged his nose against Niall’s ass crack. He brought his tongue out and ran it around Niall’s asshole, licking off the creamy warmth humming. He smirked as he heard Niall moan and pushed his tongue further into his asshole, swirling it around. Niall moaned in content as he placed his palms flat against the wall to keep his balance. But just then he felt the feeling of Liam’s tongue leave, it was too soon and fuck he had thought Liam would eat him out.  
“You’re all clean, put your clothes back on now if you don’t want to miss your precious literature class.” Liam had an amused look on his face; he knew just what he was doing as he slid on his boxers, followed by his pants and buttoned them up. Niall was trying his best not to pout, as he bent over to pick up his boxers while Liam wiped his chest off on his t-shirt and started putting it on.  
“Later baby,” he felt Liam whisper very lowly against his ear, goose bumps rising on his skin and he blushed. Liam could read just right through him, but he loved it and now that he knew he was getting more later, he nodded with a shy grin and contently started putting on his clothes without saying another word, just like a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like requesting smut, feel free to do so:  
> http://poundingyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
